Echoes through the gate
by MistresofRave
Summary: Hikari doesn't know what's going on in her life anymore. Everything's been turned upside down and she doesn't know how she's going to make it through the night. Luckily for her, her love has a few tricks up her sleeves. Written with my OC and bonme123s death the kid. A little angsty drabble. Character Death Warning.


_**"And habit is painful. Habit is painful as a sword of ice."**_

* * *

A girl with purple hair, of varying shades, stood on the very top of Death Weapon and Meister Academy. Her purple eyes stared out at the city below her. It was no wonder that in this midnight hours, when she most assuredly should be sleeping, her thoughts troubled her and brought her back to a person she was a long time ago. Her name was Hikari Tsunadae, she was a Meister without a weapon and now she was a woman without a man. The things that she had learned were troubling, they were most likely the things that had her up here at four in the morning, teetering on the edge; of a decision and of the tall building.

_"Hikari."_ She heard the voice and it was like he was here again.

"No." She whispered as she closed her eyes and clutched her wrist to her chest, trying to steady the breathing that threatened to get out of control.

_"Hikari, what do you think you are doing?" _ His voice was so stern and he seemed highly upset with her, assuming he could read her mind, he should be. She had always thought that he could read her like an open book.

"You can't be here." She whispered, she opened her eyes and he was still there, why was he still there?

_"And exactly why can i not be here?"_ He asked her, but he **knew**! He had to know...

"Because Kidd..."

_"Because What?"_ He was going to make her say, what was wrong with him, what was **fucking wrong with him!**

"What you want me to say it! Your dead Kidd, your fucking dead!" She yelled at him and merely watched his tranquil golden eyes look at her before the slow nod.

_"I doesn't mean I can't be here for you."_ Kidd said as he looked softly at her, he could see the pain in her eyes and sighed sadly.

"I'm pretty sure that it is exactly what that means. Why are you doing this? Do you know how much it kills me to see you right now, I was busy I was trying to..."

_"I know exactly what you were going to do Hikari."_ The way he said her name nearly made her flinch, although he looked calm she could hear the rage just beneath the surface of his voice. _"It echoed through the gate and gave me the strength to come here, be here, and tell you that your an idiot."_

"I..." She didn't exactly know how to take that.

_"Listen Hikari..."_ He started and she jumped a little when she felt his cool hand close over her wrist. Her big purple eyes bugged when she realized he was really touching her, she could feel him, she wasn't crazy. _"...I'm sorry that I'll never get to make you the wife that we talked about. But I need you to promise me something."_ He paused and looked to her seriously. His fingers began to trace her scars on her wrist and she closed her eyes for a moment, sighing in bliss, she forgot how much peace that brought her.

"Yes?" She whispered, she was afraid to look at him, to accept he was here for her in this impossible moment was surely enough to reduce her to a pile of tears.

_"You can't kill yourself. No matter what you think right now it's not worth it. Besides, Black*Star will be pissed, I made sure that he would look after you when I was gone. Although he's not doing a good job, clearly." _ There was a slightly sour look on his face that she saw and it made her smile.

"How long can you stay."

_"I don't know Hikari." _What the reaper spoke was true, he had felt the pull and followed it here, who knew when he would go back or could be back again, he was just happy that he could touch her and provide her with the meager amount of comfort he could. She was right after all, she had told him not to go on this last mission, that she had a bad feeling; he hated not listening to her. _"I told you I would always be here for you."_

"Then, can you just...hold me? I don't know that I'll be able to make it through the night without you."

He merely smiled and parted his arms wide, she flung herself into them crying.

"**I love you!**"

_"I love you too my darling, I always will, I will be here waiting for you when you finally pass onto the other side. But only in due course, don't take yourself away any sooner. You have an important destiny to fulfill."_ Kidd said with a smile as he comforted his fiance, well former fiance.

* * *

**A/N: This was written from my OC on tumblr with Bonme123. I hope you liked it, just a little bit of angst.**


End file.
